Spore plant (Fallout: New Vegas)
|location =Mojave Wasteland Zion Canyon Big MT }} Spore plants are creatures found in Vault 22, Zion National Park and Big MT in 2281. Characteristics Biology Gameplay attributes The plant has two methods of attacking. Because of its stationary nature, its most common attack is a spike projectile which it spits at its enemies. This projectile has a very long range and can potentially be very harmful if exposed to the attack for too long. If an enemy gets too close, the mutant plant will lunge at them and bite with its thorned maw. Variants Spore plant Found frequently throughout Vault 22, Zion Canyon, and sparsely in Big MT, these creatures are weak and pose little to no threat, even to low level characters. |level =2 |perception =10 |hp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Spore spit (15 ) |ability1 = Poison resistance 100% |ability2 = Radiation resist. 100% |items =* None }} Giant spore plant A giant and much tougher version of the regular spore plant that is found in some of the caves of Zion National Park and can be sparsely found in the Big MT. |level =15 |perception =8 |hp =180 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Spore spit (60 ) |items =* Spore plant pods }} Dionaea Muscipula (Old World Blues) A unique specimen of the spore plant found in The Big MT, northeast of the Signal Hills transmitter, and is the most powerful variant of the spore plant. It spawns when the quest Field Research is activated. |base id = |level =50 |perception =6 |hp =675 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Spore spit (100 ) |items =* Corrosive glove * Spore plant pods }} Notes * Despite being rooted to the ground, pushing them will move them around. Landing a Critical Hit during V.A.T.S. with a powerful enough weapon can also send them flying in a ragdoll fashion. They also can turn their "heads," despite being a stationary creature. * They can turn around 360 degrees to face the player character should they circle around the spore plant, even though they are supposed to be rooted to the ground. Appearances Spore plants appear in Fallout: New Vegas and the Honest Hearts and Old World Blues add-ons. The giant spore plant only appears in Honest Hearts. Behind the scenes * Dionaea muscipula is the scientific name of the Venus flytrap. Sounds * Spore plant scream noicon * Spore plant moving noicon * Spore plant attack noicon Gallery FalloutNV-Sporeplant.png|A spore plant in Vault 22 Honestheartsscreen 03B.jpg|A giant spore plant in Zion Canyon Spitting spore plant OWB.jpg|Spitting spore plant in Old World Blues Spore plant pod.png|Spore plant pods Dionaea_Muscipula.jpg|Dionaea Muscipula See also * Spore carrier Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Honest Hearts creatures Category:Old World Blues creatures de:Sporenpflanze (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Planta de esporas (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Споровое растение (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Спорова рослина (Fallout: New Vegas)